


Savor the Flavor

by tisfan



Series: Imagine Tony and Bucky 2016/2017 [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, For Science!, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: When Bucky finds a new product, he has to buy one of each, just to see what he likes...When this turns out to be Iron Man branded lip balm... well, Bucky likes it all.





	Savor the Flavor

**Author's Note:**

> I just want a fic where Bucky just smiles all the time because of Tony. And maybe Steve is excited for him, and teases him that he found someone, and Bucky just smiles even wider, because Tony is amazing. (Steve is probably not thrilled that it's Tony at first, but when he sees them together he knows that they are both serious about it and more importantly, happy with each other, he judged Tony too quickly, and he's sorry.)
> 
> NOW WITH ARTS! from [whatthefoucault ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefoucault/)

“What is all this?” Steve crossed massive arms over his ridiculously oversized chest -- no, really, his chest wasn’t that big, Thor was at least another twenty percent larger in every direction, but Steve wore his shirts entirely too tight, which made him look enormous -- and scowled.

Bucky was cross-legged on the sofa, going through his stash. He picked up a brown bag of hard candies and threw it at Steve. “I didn’t forget you, punk,” he said.

“No, seriously,” Steve said, snagging the horehound candies out of midair and opening it. Steve was a sucker for sweets, but they couldn’t be too sweet. His tastebuds still hadn’t come out of the forties, so Bucky always looked for something “old fashioned” for him. Steve thought Bucky was making fun, but really, Bucky was just keeping track of what Steve would actually eat. “What… what is this?”

“Lip balm,” Bucky said. He flicked through his collection and picked out one of the beewax sticks. The same way Steve didn’t much care for a Snickers bar, he wasn’t going to like honey-pear flavored lip wax.

Steve glanced at the tube. “You’re dodgin’ the question, jerk,” Steve said.

“Blame Nat,” Bucky said. “I bite my lip a lot, apparently. An’ the serum does a lot, but sometimes when I’m tense, it gets all chapped. She let me have one of hers, but I didn’t like the way it smelled.”

“So you bought fifty of them?” Steve ran a hand through the tubes, the click of plastic rubbing was oddly soothing.

“Mighta got carried away,” Bucky admitted. He was oddly fascinated by the sheer variety of _things_ in the future. Everything from soup to nuts had a million different options. When he got it into his head to try something new, he wanted to try _all of it._ Over compensating for decades of having no choices, perhaps.

Steve’s fingers faltered. “Um, Bucky?”

“Yeah?”

“ _Red, white, and blueberry_?” Steve was holding up one of the tubes between two fingers like he thought it might be toxic.

Bucky smirked. “What, they had a whole line of ‘em,” he said. “You think I honestly wasn’t gonna buy one of each?”

“What do you mean, the whole --”

Bucky plucked several tubes out and lined them up on the coffee table. “ _Invincible Chocolate, Vanilla Em-power-mint, Cotton Candy Dream Team_ …”

Steve selected another tube from the line up. “You’re smearing something called _Billionaire Root Beer_ on your mouth?”

“What, what’s this?” Tony said, coming into the common room. “Did someone say my name in vain?” He glanced down at Bucky’s horde. Bucky resisted the urge to gather all of his lip balms up and flee the room. His cheeks burned, but he couldn’t quite help peering at Tony though his lashes.

Tony snagged the tube out of Steve’s hand and admired it. The cap was bright blue, the tube itself orange, with a print of comic-book Iron Man on it. “Oh, wow, I didn’t know they made these. JARVIS, would you look ‘em up and get me a full set, yeah?”

“Of course, sir,” JARVIS said, his voice somehow reflecting amusement, exasperations, and disapproval all at the same time. “Do you wish to acquire a set of the keychains as well?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Full. Set.”

“Yes, sir,” JARVIS said. “Expect delivery within the week.”

So, does it taste like me?” Tony selected another one. He read the label and snickered about it before putting the _Sour Apple Smash_ in its green tube back on the table

“Not like I tasted you before,” Bucky said.

Steve inhaled, just a little more sharply than before, and suddenly Bucky realized what he’d said. His neck heated uncomfortably. It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about kissing Tony before, but…

“Oh, well, Queen Elsa, I can think of a few ways to fix that,” Tony said, his eyebrow going up. Bucky might have thought he was kidding, did think Tony was kidding, right up until Tony’s tongue darted out of his mouth to wet his upper lip. All the blood in Bucky’s body rushed straight for his groin. _Oh, god_.

Bucky popped the cap off of Berry Cool Armor and twisted the bottom. The smell from the tube was sugary sweet, the taste on his tongue was strawberry and sticky.

Tony grinned and before Bucky quite knew what was happening, Tony was in his lap, straddling Bucky’s thighs. Tony hesitated not at all before leaning in and pressing his mouth to Bucky’s lip. His tongue flickered out, brushing against Bucky’s top lip, sending tingles through Bucky’s spine. Dear Jesus, and it wasn’t even a serious kiss, and Tony was sitting right on Bucky’s fuckin’ lap and there was no chance in hell that he wasn’t going to notice that Bucky was sportin’ an erection.

“No, no, absolutely not,” Tony said. He blotted his mouth against the back of his hand. “That doesn’t taste like me, _at all_. Try another one.” He offered Bucky the tube of _Invincible Chocolate_.

A gleam of challenge lurked in Tony’s eyes. Laughing, and yet utterly, absolutely serious. Bucky leaned forward to snag the tissues on the table to wipe his mouth with, knowing now, that Tony was going to feel the thick, heavy weight of him, rubbing against Tony’s belly. It was okay; there wasn’t exactly nothin’ going on in Tony’s pants, either.

“Yeah, you know, on that note --” Almost impossible to pay attention to Steve backing out of the room to give them some privacy, aside from a fleeting sense of gratitude.

“Don’t forget this, Cap,” Tony said, snatching up _Patriotic Peach_ and throwing it to Steve.

“Uh-huh,” Steve said, and then Bucky was alone with a lap full of wriggling and grinning Tony Stark.

“So, where were we?” Bucky asked, his arm going ‘round Tony’s waist and pulling him in closer. Tony squirmed, rubbing against Bucky, and there was no doubt at all that this was going _somewhere_...

“We were going to find a chapstick that tastes like me,” Tony announced. “Better start with a clean sample first, just for science’s sake.”

Bucky took that invitation for what it was. He wanted to taste Tony, to breathe him in, devour him. Find out everything about the man. Drink from his lips. And he’d finally been offered everything he wanted. He leaned in, and Tony’s lips were already parted. Tony moaned, soft and eager as Bucky’s mouth came down over his, and that was Bucky’s undoing. Wanting surged up in him, need greater than anything he’d ever felt before.

He cupped Tony’s jaw with one hand and kissed him, tongue sliding past his lips to tempt and tease at the warm hollow of Tony’s cheek, licked along his square teeth, flicked against the roof of Tony’s mouth.

“Oh, god,” Tony murmured as Bucky drew back, then, “was that a sufficient sample?” He offered the _Billionaire Root Beer_.

Whatever would get him more kisses, Bucky thought, blurry with lust, longing. He tugged off the cap and smeared the soda-sticky wax over his lips. Tony swooped and came down on him again, tongue tracing the line of Bucky’s lower lip, flicking up to tickle at the join.

“Close,” Bucky murmured, the flavor was sweet, with a little zing to it, like the tang of Tony’s cutting wit.

“You know,” Tony said, looking over the collection, “I’m shocked that there’s no coffee-flavored selection in here.”

“We’ll write a letter and complain,” Bucky said. He twisted, deposing Tony on the sofa and pulling himself over the other man like a blanket, feeling the heat and hard muscle underneath him. Tony rolled his hips, pressing against Bucky, rocking up, testing his reactions.

“Oh, I don’t think I’ll be complaining about this _at all_.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an [actual product](https://www.walgreens.com/store/c/smackers-best-flavor-forever-lip-balm-set-assorted/ID=prod6339164-product) and this author may own... all of them.


End file.
